Blog użytkownika:DreamGirl01/Przyjaźń to skarb....
Jest to mój pierwszy blog, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Jeszcze nwm jaki będzie termin nextów, bo szkoła jest nieprzewidywalna :D Nie mam doświadczenia w pisaniu blogów, no ale jak to mówi Astrid : "Raz kozie śmierć" ;) A teraz małe informacje : *Czkawka nie zna Szczerbatka i na odwrót *Szczerbatek ma lotkę, a Czkawka nogę (narazie...) *Jest Stoick i Valka *Na Berk nadal zabijają smoki *Nie będzie Hiccstrid (nie to, że nie lubię, ale w tym opku - nie.) *Nie będzie wymyślonych postaci *Czcionka pochyła (ukośna) ''język smoków Prolog Był pochmurny i deszczowy dzień na Berk. Każdy wiking prawdopodobnie siedzi na krześle przy ogniu i struga w drewnie. Lecz w jednym domu panuje niewyobrażalna radość i szczęście - dom wodza. Można z niego usłyszeć nie tylko śmiechy, ale i muzykę. Valka, szczupła kobieta o dużych zielonych oczach i długich brązowych włosach, i Stoick, dobrze zbudowany wiking o szaro-zielonych oczach i bujnej rudej brodzie, tańczyli, śpiewając : ''Żeglować mogę w sztormie też, Nie czując wcale lęku. I fali życia dam się nieść, Gdy dasz swą rękę mi. I słońca żar, i wielki mróz Wędrówki mej nie przerwie, Gdy serce mi obiecasz już I kochać wiecznie będziesz [ ... ] By tulić i całować cię, Czy w marzeniach, czy też w tańcu. Na smutne i radosne dnie Twą miłość w sobie zamknąć. Żeglować mogę w sztormie też '' ''Nie czując wcale lęku. I fali życia dam się nieść, Gdy dasz swą rękę mi. Kiedy para tańczyła, w kołysce śmiał się ich malutki synek. Chudziutki i słaby chłopczyk z brązowo-rudymi włosami i szmaragdowymi oczami. Nie zauważony wyszedł z łóżeczka i poraczkował do biurka. Wspiął się na krzesło i zobaczył miecz. Chciał go podnieść, ale przez przypadek lekko się zaciął. Mały natychmiast zaczął płakać. Valka natychmiast podbiegła do niego, opatrzyła mu ranę i z powrotem odłożyła do posłanka. Gdy znów zasnął, Val musiała poważnie porozmawiać ze swoim mężem. - Jak mogłeś zostawić tam miecz! - krzyknęła matka - Przepraszam.... No, ale on niepowinien sam wychodzić z kołyski! - odpowiedział nerwowo Stoick - On ma zaledwie 2 lata, a ty wymagasz od niego takich rzeczy! - Tak, prawdziwy syn wodza powinien już sam myś... - Czyli uważasz, że on nie jest twoim synem! - Tego nie powiedziałem... - Nie ma sensu już dalej ciągnąć tej rozmowy, idę spać - odpowiedziała ze łzami w oczach Valka i udała się do sypialni. Stoick stał nieruchomo przez 5 minut, lecz otrząsnął się i poszedł śladmi żony. Przez pewien czas myślał nad swoim dzisiejszym zachowaniem i poszedł spać. C.D.N Mam nadzieję, że jest nawet OK! Jestem otwarta na komentarze i opinie ;) Jeszcze nie wiem kiedy dodam 1 rozdział, ale nie martwcie się, mam już plany *-* Rozdział 1 2 lata później - Synku, schodź na śniadanko! - krzyknęła Valka nalewając kompot - Chwilka! Valka wiedziała jak ściągną syneczka na dół. Matki zawsze mają swoje sposoby... - Zrobiłam twój ulubiont kompot!... - Jus schodze! W mgnieniu oka, Czkawka znalazł się przy stole, czekając na pysny ''kompocik. - Mamusiu, zobac, co nalysowalem! - wykrzyknął chłopiec Valka usiadła obok i zobaczyła coś czego nie mogła opisać... Na dość czytej kartce papieru została narysowana ona i Czkawka, która trzymała go na rękach, a obok nich Stoick. Bronił ich przed Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. - As tak bzytko?... - zapytał Czkawka spuszczając głowę Val była pod wrażeniem. Wszystko było dopracowane, nawet łuski smoka, które wyglądały jak prawdziwe. Brakowało jej słów, lecz wkońcu wydusiła : - To jest.... - No jakie, mamusiu? - Piękne! Jeszcze nighdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego! - krzyknęła szczęśliwa - Naplawde? - odpowiedział z nadzieją w głosie Czkawka - Tak, nawet ja nie umiem tak ślicznie rysować! Czkawka przytulił mamę, a ona odwzajemniła uścisk. Valka wróciła do gotowania, a jej syn jeszcze raz przyglądał się swojemu dziełu. Nagle do domu wparował Stoick i z wielkim hukiem zamknął za sobą drzwi. Pod wpływem wstrząsu, kubek z kompotem wylądował wprost na rysunek Czkawki. Kiedy to zobaczył, popatrzył na ojca ze łzami w oczach i uciekł do swojego pokoju. Valka rzuciła mężowi piorunujące spojrzenie i popędziła do synka. Tymczasem Stoick, nie zwracając uwagi na tą całą sytuację, usiadł na krześle i głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał. Z jego rozmyślań wyrwała go żona - Stoick, ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz!? - wykrzyknęła wściekła Val - Yyyy, cooo? A tak... - Stoick... Jeśli słuchałeś, to powiedz o czym przed chwileczką krzyczałam. - No... dobra, nie słuchałem, zamyśliłem się. To co mówiłaś? - No o tym jak zniszczyłeś rysunek Czkawki! - E tam, ma ich chyba ze sto. Jeden nie robi różnicy... - Ale ten był wyjątkowy! Valka podała mężowi zalany kompotem papier. Kiedy Stoick zobaczył co się na nim znajduję, wraz z kartką popędził do Czkawki. Lekko zapukał, a w odpowiedzi usłyszał cichutkie : Prosze... Wszedł cicho i zobaczył swojego syna siedzącego na łóżku, wycierającego łzy na policzkach. Stoick usiadł koło niego i popatrzył mu w oczy. - Czkawka, ja.... - nagle Stoickowi urwał się głos Czkawka poczuł jak jego tata bierze go na ręce. Położył go na kolanach i jedyne co zdołał powiedzieć to : - Przepraszam.... Po chwili ciszy, Stoick spuścił głowę i miał już wyjść, ale coś się do niego przytuliło. - Nic sie nie stalo, tatusiu - odpowiedział Czkawka - Tak się cieszę, naprawdę nie chciałem, ale miałem dziś ciężki dzień... - Wiem, wkoncu jestes tutaj wodzem Stoick mocno przytulił syna. Czuł się wtedy jak prawdziwy ojciec. Nie taki, który całymi dniami przesiaduje poza domem i rzadko widuje swoją rodzinę, Tylko taki, który zwraca uwagę na wszystko, na sprawy dotyczące wioski, jak i sprawy rodzinne. Usiedli razem przy biurku i Czkawka pokazywał tacie wszystkie swoje rysunki. Nagle.... '''C.D.N' Dałam radę wstawić nexta! A niech to licho weźmie! xd Następny będzie prawdopodobnie jutro, ale nie obiecuję. Rozdział 2 Ten rozdział dedykuję LPwolf , Ważka i Stormfly99 , którzy jako pierwsi/pierwsze skomentowali/skomentowały moje opko xD Dziękuję :* Nagle zabrzmiał róg. Stoick zerwał się na równe nogi i zawołał Valkę. - Weź Czkawkę i uciekaj do twierdzy, nie wychodźcie chodźcy nie wiem co! - krzyknął i szybko wybiegł z domu, łapiąc za topór Stoick wiedział, że w dzisiejszym ataku będzie brać jeden z najbardziej niebezpiecznych smoków jakie istnieją. Pluje plazmą, które niesie śmierć - jest uważany za legendę. Za nic w świecie nie chciałby, aby jego rodzina ucierpiała. - Nocna Furia, kryć się ! Nadleciała z wielkim hukiem, ten charakterystyczny świst i dźwięk, który wywoływał ciarki na całym ciele.... Tymczasem u Val i Czkawki Valka pobiegła z synem, trzymając go na rękach. - Mamusiu, co sie dzieje, gcie biegniemy? - Czkawka, atakują smoki, więc musimy iść do twierdzy - odpowiedziała z niepokojem Szybko wbiegli do środka, a Val postawiła Czkawkę na stołku. - Posiedzimy sobie tutaj do chwili kiedy przyjdzie po nas tatuś - powiedziała - Ale co ja mam lobic, nie zdazylem wziac kaltecek i olowka ;'( :< - HiHiHi.... - Z cego sie tak smiejes, mamo? - Z ciebie... - A dlacego ze mnie!? - Specjanie zabrałam z domu... I wyjęła zza siebie torbę, torbę z krzyżem Berk. A były w niej kilka kartek i dobrze nastrugany ołówek. Po chwili Valka już nie trzymała torby, bo zabrał ją jej synek, który siedział już przy stole. Po chwili Czkawka niepewnie zapytał : - Mamusiu, jak wyglada Nocna Fulia? - A dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć? - Bo chcialbym ja nalysowac..... Valka była zdziwiona tym pytaniem, ale odpowiedziała : - Tak naprawdę nikt jej nie widział, ale wiadomo nam, że jest ona czarna jak noc, dzięki czemu nie widać jej w nocy - Aha, dziekuje, cos wymysle... Podszedł do drzwi i lekko je uchylił by zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Zobaczył ogień, ogień i smoki. Ale coś przykuło jego uwagę. Jakiś smok atakował... jego tatę! Nie zważając na nic, wybiegł z twierdzy, krzycząc : - Tatusiu!!! Ostatnie co słyszał, to przerażenie w głosie jego mamy i widział tylko ciemność.... C.D.N Jeszcze raz Wam dziękuję :* Next pojawi się jutro, szczerze mówiąc, pomysł na ten next wpadłam w szkole i większość napisałam w trakcie lekcji (oczywiście na kartce xD). Rozdział 3 Przerażona Valka podbiegła do synka, który leżał przygnieciocny lekko płonącymi deskami. Obok niej przybiegł Stoick. Nikt nie zauważył, że smoki, ni stąd ni zowąd, odpuściły walkę i szybko uciekły. Każdy podbiegał do płaczącej Valki.... i Stoicka. - Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze.. - powiedział po chwili ciszy Stoick - Jak to mam się nie martwić! - krzyknęła - Mój jedyny syn.... Nie dokończyła, ponieważ coś usłyszała. Coś czego nikt się nie spodziewał... - Mamusiu.... Valka w sekundzie usiadła nad Czkawką. Rozpoczęły się szepty, to tu, to tam. - Słyszeliście? - zapytała spoglądając na tłum ludzi, w tym Pyskacza i Stoicka - Coś ci się musiało przesłyszeć... - odpowiedział Stoick Spoglądnęła na niego ze łzami i spuściła głowę. Usiadł obok niej i położył rękę na głowę Czkawki. Lecz po chwili coś usłyszał... - Tatusiu.... Kiedy Stoick to usłyszał, myślał, że też się przesłyszał, lecz po chwili znów się to stało... - Boli mnie glowka, stlasnie.... Zerwał się na równe nogi i odsunął przegaszone już deski. Każdy był i zaskoczony, i szczęśliwy. Klatka piersiowa Czkawki unosiła się i opadała. Valka krzyknęła z radości, a Stoick podniósł syna na ręce i wraz z żoną, popędził do domu Gothi. Była w domu i przygotowywała jakiś napar. Gothi pokazała na łóżko by tam położyć Czkawkę. Podeszła i dokładnie go zbadała. Niespokojni rodzice czekali w milczeniu. Valka zapomniała, że nikt oprócz Pyskacza, nie umie czytać pisma Gothi. Szybko wybiegła i popędziła ile sił w nogach do wioski. Kiedy go zobaczyła, próbowała coś powiedzieć ale się nie udawało. - Pyskacz...Gothi...Czkawka...Pismo...Musisz...Być... - Nic nie zrozumiałem, więc prowadź c: Pobiegli (raczej poszli, bo Pyskacz nie biega za szybko xD) do domu Gothi, gdzie smarowała głowę Czkawki maścią. Stoick siedział na krzyeśle i trzymał jego rączkę. - Już jesteśmy - powiedziała zdyszana Valka - Co nabazgrała? Pyskacz poszedł do Gothi i czytał. Trwało to kilka minut, bo przez to wszystko, nie mógł się skupić. - Co tam pisze! - krzykną zdenerwowany tą sytuacją Stoick - Pisze, że Czkawka będzie żył, ale musi być pod stałą opieką. Poza tym na zwichniętą rękę, nogę i duży uraz głowy. Na szczęście wspomnienia zostaną. Dzięki temu wydarzeniu będzie miał zdolność... - No jaką Pyskacz... - Zdolność.... wizji. Chwila, WZJI!?!? Ale jak to? - zdziwił się Pyskacz, po chwili jednak kontynuował - Lecz pojawi mu się ona dopiero w wieku 16 lat, więc nie przeszkodzi mu to w dzieciństwie. Kiedy je skończy, wizje będą mu się objawiać bardzo rzadko, ale mogą one nawet przesądzić o życiu innych ludzi czy zwierząt. Rodzice odetchnęli z ulgą. Gothi dawała jeszcze dużo innych wskazówek, jak postępować z Czkawką. Nagle obudził się... - Mamusiu... - wyszeptał Wszyscy się odwrócili, a Valka przytuliła synka. Czkawka odwajemnił uścisk, a jego wzrok skierował się na Pyskacza, Gothi i Stoicka. W jego oczach można było wyczytać szczęście, ból i radość. Chciał wstać i podejść do taty, ale on go powstrzymał. - Synku, tak się martwiłem... - Wiem, ale wazne jest to, ze tobie nic sie nie stalo... Widzialem jak atacowal cie smok, pstestrasylem sie i chcialem ci pomóc... - Och, Czkawka... - Pseplasam.... - i na łóżko spadło kilka kropel łez Stoick przytulił syna, wytarł łzy na jego policzkach i powiedział : - Mi by się nic nie stało, ale ważne jest to, że ciebie nie zaatakował smok... W tym czasie Valka usiadła obok. Byli teraz jedną, wielką szczęśliwą rodziną. Po chwili: - Mamusiu, stlasnie boli mnie lącka i nozka.... - Wiem Czkawka, masz je lekko zwichnięte - To w takim lazie, jak dojde do domciu?.... Stoick wpadł na pomysł. - A może bym cię tam przeniósł, co ty na to? - zapytał - Tak! - Tylko ostrożnie - wyszeptała Valka Schodzili po schodach. Czkawka się nad czymś zastanawiał, Stoick czuł to. Po chwili zapytał : - Nad czym tak myślisz synku? - Chcialem sie dowiedziec.... yyyy.... - No, mów Czkawka :D - Jak wyglada.... no ten.... emmm.... Nocna Fulia - spuścił głowę Stoick był tym bardzo zaskoczony, więc zapytał po co. Czkawka nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, więc wyręczyła go Val. - Bardzo chciał ją narysować i nam pokazać - powiedziała - Powiedziałam mu, że nikt jej nie widział, więc może coś wymyślić - No wlaśnie... Po chwili ciszy, rodzinka doszła do wioski. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, że Czkawce nic nie jest. Każdy wiking podchodził do Valki, Stoicka i oczywiście Czkawki. Jednak on skupił uwagę, na grupce dzieci. C.D.N Dziś next był troszę dłuższy, ponieważ miałam dziś duuuużo weny xd Napisałabym więcej, no ale cóż, WSZYSTKO MA SWÓJ POCZĄTEK I KONIEC! Nie wiem czy dodam nexta jutro, bo idę do przyjaciółki na cały dzień i nockę, ale spróbuje :) Rozdział 4 Od razu informuję, że ta nasza "banda Sączysmarka" nie dokucza JESZCZE Czkawce ;3 Było ich pięcioro. Na ich czele biegł Sączysmark - chłopiec, który bardzo lubi się przechwalać, później Mieczyk i Szpadka - nieznośne rodzeństwo, które cały czas się bije, Śledzik - bardzo mądry, jak na swój wiek chłopak i Astrid - piękna blondynka, która jest trochę szorstka, ale waleczna. Podbiegli to rodziny, lekko zasapani. - Witaj wodzu, witaj Valko - powiedział Sączysmark - Witajcie dzieci, po co przyszliście? - zapytałą Valka - Chcielismy sie zapyać cy Ckawka pobawi sie z nami... - stanowczo zapytała Astrid Czkawce zalśniły się oczy, ale wiedział jaka będzie odpowiedź rodziców. Zanim Stoick odpowiedział, przerwał mu Czkawka : - Niestety nie moge, bo mam zlamaną nózkę i ląckę.... - Szkoda... - odpowiedział smutno Śledzik Cała piątka spuściła głowy, no może oprócz bliźniaków, ponieważ byli czymś zajęci (chyba wiecie czym) . - Bardzo nam przykro, ale damy Wam zanć kiedy Czkawka będzie mógł wyjść - powiedział Stoick - Dobze! - wszyscy odpowiedzieli chórem i pobiegli do lasu Jednak po chwili, kiedy Valka i Stoick trzymający Czkawkę na rękach mieli wchodzić do domu, podbiegła do nich Astrid. - O Astrid, a czemu przybiegłaś? - zapytałą zaciekawiona Valka - Chcialam jeszcze zycyć Ckawce sybkiego powlotu do zdlowia... - i spojrzała na niego - Dzięki - uśmiechnął się do niej - Papa i do widzenia! - Pa! Valka i Stoick spoglądali, to na siebie, to na Czkawkę. Lecz po chwili się otrząsnęli i weszli do domu. Stoick zaprowadził Czkawkę do pokoju i położył na łóżku, a Valka poszła robić kolację. Nagle ktoś szeroko otworzył drzwi był to.... C.D.N Wiem lubię trzymać Was w niepewności. Muahahaha... Dziś next troszę krótszy, ponieważ jestem u kuzynki <3 Za chwilę będziemy oglądać JWS 2 , jedząc popcorn :) Mmmm, już czuję zapach... on mnie wzywa :* Rozdział 5 W drzwiach stanął.... zdyszany Pyskacz! - Stoick szybko, to bardzo poważna sprawa! - krzyknął - OK Pyskacz biegł już z przyjacielem. Stoick w tym czasie zastanawiał się, co takiego się stało. Może chodzi o ataki smoków, może ktoś się w wiosce pokłócił lub... Wódź był przekonany, że atakuje jeden z bardzo niebezpiecznych wrogów. Dobiegli do portu. Pyskacz stanął na pomoście i patrzył się w morze. Piękne, czyste błękine, niemal przezoczyste, w którym można było zobaczyć wszystko.... - Pyskacz, no co ty czekasz? - zapytał Stoick - Miałeś mi coś ważnego powiedzieć! - Ja ci to muszę pokazać - powiedział z nutką tajemniczości w głosie - O już płynie!!! - Ale kto?.... Do portu przybiła znajoma łódź.... - Witaj! Już myślałem, że mi tego nie przywieziesz!!! Tymczasem w domu wodza Valka spokojnie siedziała w kuchni na krześle, niemalże tonąc w myślach. Rozmyślała nad sytuacjami, które miały niedawno miejsce. Jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu, nie przeżyła takiego strachu. Strachu z utraty najważniejszej osoby, jej synka. Przypominając sobie wszystkie te wydarzenia, coś jednak przykuło jej myśli..... - Mamusiu, psyjdzies do mnie!? - ktoś krzyknął z góry - Aaaa tak, już idę! Po kilku sekundach Val znalazła się przy łóżku Czkawki. Była nieco zdziwiona, ponieważ jej synek, zamiast leżeć siedział. I to w dodatku z naburmuszoną minką. - Wolałem cie przes 2 minutki, a ty nie psychodziłaś - powiedział zakładając rączki na krzyż - Po pierwsze, musisz się położyć, a po drugie, bardzo przepraszam, ale się mocno zamyśliłam.... - odpowiedziała Starała położyć synka na łóżko, lecz nic nie skutkowało. Wkońcu odpuściła, lecz zapytała : - A tak w sumie, to po co mnie wołałeś Czkawka? - No właśnie dlatego, nie chce sie połozyć.... - odpowiedział spokojnie - Czyli... - Bo chciałem sobie polysować! - No, to trzeba było tak od razu!! Wstała i podeszła do biurka, lecz sobie coś przypomniała. - Ale nie zdążyliśmy zabrać ich z twierdzy... - No, no.... ale.... ja, ja...... - powiedział ze łzami w oczach Czkawka - Ja nie mam co lobić! Teraz rozpłakał się na dobre. Valka strasznie nie lubiła, kiedy dziecko, nieważne jakie, ważne, że dziecko, płacze. Zawsze łamało jej się serce. W końcu matki tak już mają... Podbiegła do synka i mocno przytuliła. Po chwili poczuła, że on odwajemnia jej uścisk. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, Val spojrzała w jego piękne oczka. Oczka, w których można wyczytać emocje. Wszystkie jakie istnieją..... Patrzyli tak jakieś 5 minut, lecz Czkawka wyrwał się pierwszy. - To co telaz będzie? - zapytał wycierając łzy, które spływały mu po policzkach - Poszłabym po nie, ale nie mogę zostawić cię samego... - Mamo, jestem jus duzy - powiedział i dumnie wypią pierś - ZOSTANĘ SAM! - Syneczku, ale ja nie mogę... Wtem ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Valka zeszła po schodach, nadal zastanawiając się co zrobić z tą sytuacją. Otworzyła drzwi i.... nie mogła nikogo dostrzec. Lecz po chwili usłyszała cichutki, dziewczęcy głos. - Dzień dobly pani, jestem tutaj na dole! - krzyknęła dziewczynka Val spojrzała na dół i ujrzała Astrid, która trzyma coś w rękach. - O Astrid, przepraszam nie zauważyłam cię - powiedziała - Wejdź, proszę Dziewczynka weszła i usiadła wygodnie na kanapie (mieli coś takiego? ...). Valka także usadowiła się obok niej. - Chcesz się czegoś napić? - zapytała - Nie dziękuje - Dobrze, a więc po co przyszłaś? - Byłam ostatnio w jednym miejscu i znalazłam to.... Astrid wyjęła zza siebie... Jak myślicie, kto przypłynął na Berk? Co takiego przyniosła Astrid? C.D.N Wiem nie było nextów przez dłuższy czas, bo szkoła itd. Lecz mam już... FERIE, wieć będą one pojawiać się częściej c: Rozdział 6 Ten rozdział dedykuję Stormfly99 i Tawny Owl !!! Zgadłyście ;) Wyjęła zza siebie torbę. Valka z początku myślała, że jest to jej torba, lecz kiedy dokładnie się jej przyjrzała..... zorientowała się, że należy ona do Czkawki! - Astrid! Jesteś cudowna! - przytuliła ją - Naplawde? - I to bardzo! Miałam iść po tą torbę, bo Czkawka chciał sobie porysować. Ja nie mogłam go samego zostawić, a tutaj zjawiłaś się ty! - powiedziała szczęśliwa Valka Po chwili rozległ się krzyk : - Mamusiu, co ty tam lobisz?! - Chodź ze mną na górę, ucieszy się. Złapała Astrid za rękę i popędziły do jego pokoju. Cicho zapukały i weszły do środka. Kiedy Czkawka zobaczył Astrid od razu się ucieszył. - O ceść Astlid! - Ceść - odpowiedziała - Czkawka, zobacz co znalazła twoja koleżanka... I dała mu to rąk torbę. Kiedy ją otworzył, omal oczy nie wyszły mu na wierzch. Co chwile zerkał na Valkę, to na Astrid, to na torbę. - Baldzo ci dziękuje! - krzyknął i przytulił się do niej (Astrid stała akurat przy łóżku, więc nie musiał wstawać) - Nie ma za co... - odpowiedziała, przyjmując uścisk Valka patrząc na tą scenę, uśmiechała się. - Mamo, Astlid może u nas zostać? - Oczywiście! Nie ma sprawy! - To supel ! Czkawka przytulił mamę, a Astrid usiadła obok Czkawki. - Chces zobacyć jak lysuje? - zapytał, po czym wyciągnął swój notes i ołówek - Baldzo! Kiedy Astrid oglądała co robi Czkawka, Val poszła na dół, zrobić obiad. Była to pieczona jagnięcinka z czosnkiem (nie mieli pewnie jeszcze czosnku, no ale to właśnie mój mózg...). W chwili kiedy Val miała wołać dzieci, one przybiegły na dół pochwalić się swoimi rysunkami, dziełami. Zauważyła, że Astriś też ma smykałkę do rysowania. Spokojnie zjedli, po czym dzieci znów pobiegły na górę. Tymczasem u Pyskacza i Stoicka - Pyskacz powiesz mi w końcu, kto do nas tym razem zagościł?! - zapytał zaniepokojony Stoick - Zaraz sam się dowiesz.... - powiedział, lecz po chwili krzyknął - Patrz, już wychodzi! Pyskacz, nie mógł ustać w miejscu. Wtem z łodzi wyszedł....... Johann Kupczy? Stoick pomyślał, że ma dla nich ważną wiadomość, więc szybko podbiegł do niego i zapytał się : - Johann, miło cię widzieć, przypłynąłeś pewnie z czymś ważnym - ciągnął dalej - Masz dla nas jakiś bardzo "interesujący" list, albo jakąś nietypową, niebezpieczną broń.... - Stoicku, mi też miło cię widzieć. Owszem mam coś, ale to tylko dla tego tu wikinga - powiedział wskazująć palcem na Pyskacza - Aaaaaa! No już daj mi to.... Wódź z podejrzliwą miną spojrzał kontem oka na swoją prawą rękę. Czekał chwilę, by móc zobaczyć, co tam ma. W końcu wyszedł spod pokładu i zobaczył jak Pyskacz trzyma w rękach jakiś materiał... Ale dlaczego materiał!?!? - Pyskacz! - Yyyyy.... tak? Teraz to Stoick się naprawdę wkurzył... - Co tam masz? - To jest ten.... nooo.. - nie mógł wydusić słowa - Materiał? - Powiedziałeś mi, że jest to bardzo poważna sprawa, a tutaj co... jakiś nic nie wart materiał!?!? - krzyknął - Ale chociaż zobacz jaki jest on mięciuuuutki - rozmarzył się Pyskacz Teraz to Stoick zrobił się cały czerowny. - Chciałem pobyć trochę z synem i żoną, porozmawiać, pobawić się. Powiedziałeś mi, że to ważne, a to... to... Oh Thorze! Odszedł zostawiając nadal rozmarzonego przyjaciela. Był już wieczór, kiedy przyszedł do domu. Zauważył Valkę siedzącą na krześle, która coś szyje. Nie zauważyła go, ponieważ siedziała tyłem. - Witaj Val - powiedział cichutko - Jejciu, ale mnie przestraszyłeś... - powiedziała - Nie rób tak więcej.. - No dobrze, a co tam robisz? Na chwilę oderwała się od pracy. - Ładne? - zapytała - Robię to specjalnie dla Czkawki Pokazała mężowi maskotkę. Był to mały smok, który nie przypominał jakiegoś gatunku, po prostu zwykły, malutki smoczek. - To jest śliczne - szczerze odpowiedział Stoick - Jeśli mowa o Czkawce, mogę do niego pójść? - Dobrze, ale musisz być cicho... - Dlaczego? - zapytał wódź - Bo ma gościa.... Podczas gdy Stoick wchodził po schodach, myślał co to za gość... Po cichu zapukał, lecz nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Troszkę się przestraszył. Wszedł szybko, lecz cichutko do pokoju, a tam zobaczył..... C.D.N Lubię trzymać Was w napięciu XD Next będzie jutro, ale prawdopodobnie krótki, bo jadę na grilla ^^ Rozdział 7 Zobaczył Astrid, która śpi spokojnie na łóżku, a obok niej Czkawka. Na jego twarzy pojawił bardzo szeroki uśmiech, taki od ucha do ucha. Kiedy chciał już wyjść, nagle otworzyło się okno. Do środka wleciało zimne, lecz świeże powietrze. Szybko je zamknął i spojrzał na syna i Astriś. Zauważył, że dzieciom jest zimno, a nie mają się czym przykryć. Na krześle wisiał koc, więc po cichu wziął go i nakrył dzieci. Wtem z rączki Astrid wypadł ołówek... - Widzę, że znów zaraził kolejną osobę - powiedział i zaśmiał się cichutko Jeszcze raz na nich spojrzał i wyszedł z pokoju. Wrócił na dół. Rozmyślał. Nawet sam nie wiedział nad czym. Po prostu, myślał. Z tej właśnie czynności wyrwała go jego żona. - Stoick? -Yyy, cooooo...., coś się stało? - zapytał zmieszany - Nic, tylko siedziałeś jakieś 10 minut w bezruchu i nic się nie odzywałeś - ospowiedziała Val po czym dodała - Martwiłam się... - Naprawdę? No cóż... Valka wróciła do szykowania kolacji. Chciała się zapytać czegoś, lecz bała się, że wszystko wypapla. Stoick przyglądał się jej i wyczuł to. - Kochanie, czuję, że coś cię gnębi - powiedział z troską w głosie - Powiedz, proszę... Val odłożyła naczynia. Powolnym krokiem podeszła do męża i usiadła obok niego. - Stoick, boję się.. - powiedziała, a po jej policzku spłynęła jedna łza - Strasznie się boję.. - Nie płacz, kochana.. - wódź próbował ją pocieszyć - Ale czego się boisz? - Boję się o Czkawkę.... Stoick nie zrozumiał o co jej chodziło. Przeiceż wszystko jest dobrze. Ich syn leży spokojnie w łóżku i śpi..... - Wybacz, ale nie rozumiem cię - odpowiedział patrząc w jej zielone oczy - Bo chodzi o to, że.... że... - nie mogła nic powiedzieć - Po pierwsze, z dziwnego powodu smoki nie atakują już od 2 dni, a po drugie, martwię się tymi wizjami. Stoick zastanowił się. Valka miała rację ze smokami, ale mógł to być przypdek. - Kochanie, mnie też to martwi, lecz daję jakoś radę - powiedział dumnie, po chwili kontynuował - A tymi wizjami (złapał ją za podbródek) , na razie się nie przejmuj. Ma przed sobą wspaniałe dzieciństwo. Na dzisiaj skończyli już rozmowę, lecz na jutro wódź miał już plany. C.D.N I jak podoba się ? Dawno nie było nexta, bo wena mnie opuściła, więc dlatego taki krótki :\ :D Rozdział 8 Od razu mówię, że Czkawka może już chodzić (noga i ręka magicznie mu wyzdrowiała! Wiem szybko, ale cóż...). Astrid została u Czkawki na noc, ponieważ wódź i jego żona nie chcieli jej budzić. Oczywiście Stoick powiadomił Hoffersonów, że ich córka jest u nich i żeby się nie martwili. Dzieci jak spały, tak spały do samego rana.... Słońce nie dawno wychyliło się zza horyzontu. Jego ciepłe, przepełnione radością promienie, wdarły się do pokoju, rozświetlając w tym twarz małego chłopca. Chłopca z zielonymi oczami, który nie śpi od dawna.... Czkawka siedzi sobie na biurku, patrząc na świat, który znajduje się za oknem. Wszędzie rosną drzewa i kwiaty, które miały najróżniejsze kolory. Gdzieniegdzie widać jeszcze ślady po niebezpiecznych atakach smoków, tj. porozwalane dachy czy doszczętnie spalona broń. Czkawka zauważył bawiące się ze sobą Straszliwce. Co dziwne, nie zachowywały się one jak groźne bestie tylko jak potulne stworki. Chłopczyk zawsze wierzył, że smoki są właśnie takie, lecz wikingowie widzieli w nich tylko i wyłącznie maszyny do zabijania. Lecz największą uwagę zwrócił na niebie. Było ono takie czyste, bezchmurne. Miało niecodzienny kolor, było to połączenie niebieskiego z żółtym i pomarańczowym. Jednym słowem, piękne! Z obserwacji, oderwało Czkawkę cichutkie ziewnięcie. Wiedział do kogo należy. - Ceść Astlid - uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym dodał - Jak sie spało ? - Ceść Ckawka, a spało mi się baaaaldzo dobze - powiedziała, rozciągając się na łóżku - A ty, od kiedy jus nieśpisz ? Czkawka chwile się zastanawiał. - W sumie to niewiem, ale jesce nie było widać słonecka - odparł, znów spoglądając przez okno Astrid było tym troszkę zdziwiona, ale z drugiej strony, zachwycona. Chciała się jeszcze na chwile położyć, lec chcę zapytania się o coś Czkawki był przeważająca. - Ckawka, a na co tak cały cas patsys ? - Choć zobac - i gestem ręki zaprosił ją by usiadła obok niego. Astrid troszkę chwiejnym krokiem, podeszła do biurka, usiadła i wyjrzała. Po jej minie, można było wyczytać trzy rzeczy : szczęście, zachwyt i zaskoczenie. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziała tak cudnego widoku. Chłopak spojrzał na nią i się uśmiechnął. Po chwili ciszy, Czkawka cichutko się odezwał : - Astlid ? Dziewczynka odwróciła wzrok i spojrzała na przyjaciela. - Tak ? - Muse sie cegoś zapytać.. ::::::::::::: [ . . . ] ''' - Obiecujes ? - Obiecuje '''C.D.N Podoba się ? Nie umiem za bardzo opisywać krajobrazu, lecz starałam się. A co do pytania Czkawki - może kiedyś się dowiecie... P.S Wiem jestem dla was wredna xd Muahahahaha! Rozdział 9 Dzieci prztuliły się do siebie. Zeszli powoli z biurka i usiedli na dywaniku. Bawili się różnymi zabawkami i rozmawiali. Po chwili Czkawka wpadł na pomysł. - Astlid, co ty na to, by wskocyć moim lodzicom do łózka i ich obudzić ? - zapytał z chytrą minką - Podoba mi się ten pomysł ! - OK. To choć, ale cichutko... Złapał ją za rękę i na paluszkach wyszli z pokoju syna wodza. Gdy byli już przy drzwiach do sypialni małżeństwa, Czkawka położył palec na ustach, by dać znać, że ma być cicho, bo wchodzą. Powoli otworzyli drzwi i na czworakach podeszli do łóżka. Na szczęście jeszcze spali. Wdrapali się na nie i na przemian mówili : - Laz... - Dwa... - TSY ! - krzyknęli wspólnie i zaczęli skakać i krzyczeć Rodzice Czkawki natychmiast się obudzili i usiedli na czterech literach. Stoick jak Stoick.... śmiał się. - Dzieci, ale nas wystraszyliście ! - powiedziała przerażona kobieta - O to nam chodziło ! - krzyknął jej synek i przytulił się do swojej rodzicielki Astrid strasznie się zmachała, więc też się do niej przytuliła. Stoick nadal się śmiał, lecz po chwili przestał, bo dostał od Valki pstryczka w ucho. - A to za co !? - Ha, teraz to my się śmiejemy ! - krzyknęła Val i zaczęła się śmiać wraz z Czkawką i Astrid - OK, koniec tych zabaw. Ubierzmy się i zejdźmy na dół - oznajmił wódź - Dobze ! - wykrzyknęły razem dzieci i zniknęły z pokoju - Jak te dzieci rosną... - wyszeptała Valka i też wyszła z sypialni Kiedy wszyscy bylina dole, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. - Ja otwoze ! - krzyknął Czkawka W jednej sekundzie stał pod drzwiami. Gdy je otworzył na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. - Dzień dobly ! W drzwiach stanęli rodzice Astrid, państwo Hoffersonowie. - O witaj A kogo my tu mamy? -zapytała Lidia, mama Astrid, poczym złapała Czkawkę i zakręciła w koło. Chłopiec zaśmiał się, przytulił ich i popędził do koleżanki, która siedziała na podłodze. - Lidia ! Jak miło cię widzieć ! - krzyknęła Valka i uściskała przyjaciółkę - Stoick, witaj przyjacielu ! - powiedział Ivar, tata Astrid i uścinął rękę wodzowi - Widzę, żę Astrid dobrze się bawi, hmm ? - zapytała Lidia z uśmiechem, spoglądając na bawiące się dzieci - Mama ! Astrid podbiegła do swojej mamy i dała jej całusa. - No, to my będziemy już iśc - powiedział Ivar - Ale ja jesce chce sie pobawić z Ckawką... - Kotku.... Astrid spojrzała na tatę ze łzami w oczach. Val wpadła na pomysł. - Wiesz co, dziś idziemy wszyscy na polankę, zrobić sobie piknik. Kiedy wrócimy, będziesz mogła do nas przyjść... Dziewczynka się zgodziła. Przytuliła kolegę na pożegnanie i razem z rodzicami, opuściła dom wodza. C.D.N Tak, dodałam jeszcze rozdział, bo mi się nudzi i... nudzi :3 Czekam na wasze opinie z niecierpliwością *_* Rozdział 10 Valka wróciła do szykowania śniadania, a Stoick do ostrzenia toporu. Mały Czkawka, nie wiadomo dlaczego stał nieruchomo przy stole. Żona wodza posłała mężowi spojrzenie sugerujące, by usiadł przy synu. Jak mu kazała, tak zrobił. Po chwili rodzice chłopca usiedli naprzeciwko niego, lecz on nadal stał jak słup soli. W końcu zniecierpliwiony Stoick zapytał : - Czkawka, synku coś się stało ? Nic nie odpowiedział, ale przeniósł wzrok na swojego ojca. - Tatusiu, bo mamusia powiedziała coś o jakimś wspólnym piknicku... - zapytał, aż oczy mu się zaświeciły - Cy, cy... to plawda ? Valka i Stoick uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a później do syna. - Tak kochanie, po śniadanku idzemy na polanę zrobić sobie piknik - odpowiedziała szczęśliwa kobieta Czkawka, z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha, przytulił się do nich. Podziękował i pomaszerował do stołu.... ^^^^^^^ Mały Czkawka ciągnął za ręce swoich rodziców, by przyśpieszyli. Już bardzo chciał dojść na łąkę. - No sybciej, szybciej ! - Synku mam dla ciebie niespodziankę - powiedziała Valka, a on zatrzymał się - Ale dostaniesz ją jak w SPOKOJU dotrzemy na miejsce... Przez resztę drogi chłopiec szedł spokojnie. Kiedy doszli rozłożyli koc i wyjęli z koszyka różne rzeczy. To chleb, to słoik z dżemem malinowym, to woda. - Mamo, miałem dostać niespodzianecke... - powiedział i podszedł do rodzicielki - A tak zapomniałabym - odpowiedziała i wyciągnęła z wiklinowego koszyka.... C.D.N Next baaaaaaardzo krótki, ponieważ wena mnie troszkę opuściła :\ Pewnie jak zwykle nudny next, ale się rozkręci... Chyba ^^ *''' ' * * '''Kontynuuje rozdział po był zbyt krótki ;)' Valka wyjęła z koszyka małego smoczka. Myślała, że jej synek przybiegnie do niego, ale stało się na odwrót. - Aaaa !!!! - krzyknął i schował się za Stoicka - To mały smok !!!! - Czkawka, to jest maskotka - odpowiedział wódź - Mama ją dla ciebie uszyła, nie masz się czego bać Czkawka niechętnie wyszedł zza taty i jeszcze raz spojrzał na "niespodziankę". Tym razem się uśmiechnął. Podleciał do swojej matki i przytulił ją z całej siły. Wziął smoka na ręce i pokazał tacie. - Tatusiu widzis..... jaki ślicny - powiedział chłopiec - A jaki to rodzaj ? - Ten smok jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju, tylko dla ciebie - odpowiedział - Naplawde ? - wódź skinął głową na "tak" - Ale supel ! - krzyknął Czkawka i popatrzył na mamę - Kiedy będziemy jus jeść, bo jestem głodny... Pokazał na swój chudy brzuch. Valka zrobiła mu chleb z dżemem. Już w sekundzie go nie było. - Tato pobawisz się ze mną ? - zapytał - Moim nowym smockiem.... - Dobrze, tylko daj mi go na chwilę.... Czkawka posłusznie oddał maskotkę tacie. Lecz po chwili leżał już na ziemi, przygnieciony właśnie przez smoczka. "Skakał" po Czkawce, łaskocząc go. Śmiał się ile wlezie.... Kiedy skończyli zaczęli rozmawiać o różnych rzeczach. Czkawka kątem oka zauważył, że coś poruszyło się w krzakach. Po chwili, patrząc na mamę, zapytał : - Mamo, mogę iść do lasu ? Valce od razu zniknął uśmiech z twarzy. Smutnie popatrzyła na męża, a później na synka. Chłopiec miał jednak ciekawską minkę. - Czkawka, ale w lesie mogą być smoki. Niezbyt przyjaźnie nastawione smoki - powiedziała ze smutkiem, lecz kontynuowała - Martwię się i nie chce żebyś tak szedł - Ale mamusiu, będę uważać - prosił chłopiec (czyt. proszące oczka Szczerbatka) - Będę uważał... - Czkawka ja nie po... - Oczywiście, że możesz iść - wtrącił się wódź - Ja nie mam nic przeciwko Czkawka uśmiechnał się szeroko, ale siedział jeszcze chwilę, bo nie mógł znaleźć Rożka (przytulanka). Kiedy był przed lasem jeszcze raz spojrzał na kłócących się rodziców. Chłopiec śmiało wkroczył do lasu. Chciał się za wszelką cenę dowiedzieć co znajdowało się w tych krzakach. Kiedy szedł przez tą głuchą ciszę, usłyszał cichutkie głosiki. Nie wiedział do kogo należą. Trzeba przynać, że miał już ciarki na plecach. A co by było gdyby był to jakiś wilk albo co gorzej smok..... Mógłby go zabić na miejscu. No bo, co taki mały, chudy, mizerny chłopiec może zdziałać. Z jego rozmyślań wyrwał go znów ten sam odgłos. Nie wiedział do kogo należy, lecz za chwilę już będzie wiedział..... Tymczasem u Valki i Stoicka - Jak mogłeś go puścić - mówiła zdenewowana Valka - A jeśli jest tam jakiś dziki smok, może go zabić! - Spokojnie poradzi sobie - powiedział ze spokojem w głosie Stoick - Jestem tego pewien, spokojnie... W końcu Val odpuściła i aż do po południa rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Lecz nad jedną rzeczą zastanawiali się najwięcej..... Ta rzecz nie dawała im spokoju. Tyle razy nad nią rozmyślali, myślą i będą rozmyślać, ponieważ jest to problem. I to nie jaki problem.... Problem, przez, który może zginąć ich mały synek.... C.D.N I co podoba się ? Wiem, znów nudno xDD ''' '''JAK MYŚLICIE KOGO ZNALAZŁ CZKAWKA ? NAD CZYM MYŚLELI VALKA I STOICK? ''INFORMACJA '''Muszę Was poinformować jeśli chodzi o nexty.... Wiem, ze czekacie, ale musicie to powiedzieć mojej wenie XDDD Ostatnio strasznie mnie opuściła i nie chce przyjść. Szukałam wszędzie, pod łóżkiem i na nim, na komodzie, w wannie, w kiblu ('serio :>') , na balkonie, pod biurkiem, w pudełku i NIC !!! Mam swoje sposoby w odzyskiwaniu weny i działa, lecz TA wena ma jakieś moce. Czarne moce, które działają, ponieważ zły Drago każe im to robić! Przeszkadza mi w pisaniu nexta, ale ja się nie dam, pokonam go choćby nie wiem co!!! Strzelę w niego łukiem, na którym jest nadziany węgorz. Tak, ten pomysł znajduje się w opku Tawny_Owl/Into_a_Fantasy <3 Pozdrowionka ode mnie nasza Pójdźko :D' Strasznie mi przykro, że nextów przez jakiś czasu nie będzie :( Ale mam WIEEEELKĄ nadzieję, że Drago jednak odpuści..... Co ja gadam, ja go POKONAM! <3 Kurnia, znów nażarłam się smoczymiętki i żelków.... NIE PRÓBUJCIE TEGO W DOMU ^^ Pozdrowionka, jeszcze trochę wytrzymajcie XD Wasza Landrynka Rozdział 11 Nie proszę! Nie bijcie mnie, nie zabierajcie żelków i misiów! Proszę!!! Nie było mnie tak długo, że nawet nie umiem policzyć, bo jestem za głupia... Mimo iz wiem, że i tak dostanę od Was opieprz, chciałabym, aby był łagodny! Zasługuję na to w 100%, ale chcę jeszcze żyć ^^ Żeby nie przedłużać - kolejny rozdział! Czkawka powolutku podszedł do krzaka. Przez chwilę wachał się czy zrobic jeszcze jeden krok do przodu. - Muszę się dowiedzieć co tam jest... - szepnął do siebie i otworzył krzak. Ku zdziwieniu Czkawki był tam mały smoczek. Ale nie byle jaki... Smok czarny jak noc, Nocna Furia. Malec leżał na ziemi, skulony w kłębek. Kiedy ujrzał Czkawkę, poderwał się z miejsca. Próbował uciec, lecz jego łapka zaplątałą się w gałęzie. Pisnął cicho i z przerażeniem w oczach patrzył na Czkawkę. On wyszeptał: - Spokojnie, nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Chcę tylko pomóc... Furia pozwoliła mu się dotknąć i po chwili była już wolna. Polizała chłopca w rękę i... uciekła. Kiedy miał już iść, niewiadomo skąd wyskoczył ten sam smok. Złapał go pyszczkiem za nogawkę spodni i pociągnął. - Mam iść z tobą? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Czkawka Młoda Furia pokiwała pyskiem na tak. - No to chodźmy! - powiedział i pobiegł z nim Po chwili dotarli do jaskini, z której było słychać cieche pomrukiwania. Maluch wszedł do niej z lekkim smutkiem. Czkawka poszedł za nim, ale bardziej takim niepewnym krokiem. Kiedy doszedł do końca tego tunelu zobaczył coś, i strasznego, i pięknego. W kącie groty leżała ranna smoczyca z tego samego gatunku co jego nowy kompan. - Pewnie jest to jego mamusia - pomyślał Czkawka Kiedy tylko dorosła Furia zauważyła tu człowieka, groźnie warknęła. Chłopiec lekko sie cofną i wtedy zza smoczycy wyskoczył TEN malec. Stanął między Czkawką a jego matką. Była ona lekko zdziwiona, ale wciąż bacznie obserwowała chłopaka. Po chwili mały smok podszedł do Czkawki i otarł się leciutko o jego nogę (wiecie, tak jak robią to kociaczki). Samica Nocnej Furii patrzyła na to z otwartym pyskiem - mówiąc krócej, opadła jej szczęka. Czkawka przykucnął i podrapał go za uchem, smoczek zmruczał i wdrapał mu się na ramię. Teraz tp samica była już zdezorientowana, lecz całkiem spokojna. Po chwili jednak wydała cichy jęk. Czkawka powoli do niej podszedł. - Pewnia baldzo cię boli... - powiedział - Mogę ci pomóc! Zaraz wlacam! Wybiegł z jakini tylko po to, by zaraz wrócić z dzbankiem wody i dziwnym liściem. Smoczyca patrzyła na niego pytająco. - Pomogę ci i już nie będzie bolec - rzekł i klęknął przy zranionej łapie - Mogę? Pokazał na ranę, a smoczyca lekko kiwnęła głową, na znak, że się zgadza. Czkawka najpierw przepłukał (oczyścił) ranę, później przyłożył liść do rany. - Jeszcze potrzebny bandaż i będzie ok... - pomyślał Bardzo dobrze znał się na takich rzeczach, ponieważ często odwiedzał Gothi wraz z Valką. Uwielbiał przyrządzać wraz ze staruszką różne eliksiry i maści. Sięgnął do swojej torby i wyjążł bandaż (wiecie, on ma tam wszystko xd). Zawinął nim łapę smoka. - Chyba powinno być dobrze - powiedział i popatrzył na nią jeszcze raz - Trzeba będzie zmieniać opatlunek co kilka dni, ale będę psychodzić. Nikomu o tym nie powiem, nawet mojej mamusi - to będzie nasa tajemnica... ''- Dziękuję... - wyszeptała '''C.D.N' Mam nadzieję, że jest wystarczający. Z nextami to nie mam pojęcia. Będę pisać wtedy kiedy mam czas, ponieważ ma mi to sprawiać przyjemność, a nie jak jakiś przymus! ;3 Jeśli są jakieś błedy z całego serca przepraszam, a teraz zapraszam do komentowania! :* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone